Tales from Camero
by X-cessive Dominion
Summary: A series based on Pokemon set in a new region of the world known as Camero. It's a region based around the gulf regions of America and Mexico. It should be a fairly safe series of one-shots that may or may not earn enough popularity and support to garner sequels or follow-ups.


Introduction to the Camero Region

A televised advert plays across televisions all over the world in the daytime when airtime was cheap and easy to buy. In this advert, a professor of some kind with a southern drawl and a homely, happy tone speaks to countless viewers who might idly or actively be listening. Images of a land of swamps, mountains, forests, pastures, prairies, deserts, drylands, and coastal lands with countless deltas and rivers fade over the screen while the man speaks, green-screened over it all shabbily. The grit of the olden television is doubled onto by the poor camera and film quality that resulted in the cheap regional promotion advert.

"The Camero Region is a lost wonder of the modern world. It's a quaint coastal region with countless great sights to see all around. Once long ago, settlers from Unova had colonized in lands in the northern regions but in time they moved south to greater opportunities in what was then only the rolling acres of untapped lands full of opportunities in the Camero Region. While long ago there had been endless flat wetlands and plains where the settlers had built their townships, there now thrives an expansive cultural and agricultural boiling pot of food, arts, and untapped ecological research whiche lends the region some of it's only appeal tp the outside world.

The entire region is made up of two beautiful sub-regions, each vast and untapped in their own right but rich with fine old' people from all walks of life who came together to celebrate one free and pretty little life together alongside their Pokemon! In the western lands are dry and savanna-like lands which are ripe for good protection from those pesky seasonal allergies you get in more floral regions. And for some beautiful, diverse scenery, we had in the eastern areas a growth of greener and moister pastures. This moisture goes on more and more into the east until they reach a swampy climate in the marsh-rich lands of the south-eastern peninsula. This part of the region here, Northern Camero, is a lush land of opportunities for countless trainers all across the world looking to settle down somewhere nice and homely and ride out their training career in ease and southern heat and hospitality!"

It was quickly apparent that the long-winded advertisement was for a newly re-popularizing region nobody had probably ever heard of before. As the southern man in the lab coat faded out, another faded in who had darker skin, black hair, and a Latin-esque accent. The images behind him faded to those of a more tropical and desert riddled land of mountains, ravines, jungles, and even volcanic temples.

"And in the southern region, South Camero, we have countless tropical and exotic getaways to see and experience. From the temples built but the thriving native population thousands of years before to amazing sights of countless wonders of nature, there is never a dull moment if you just take a look around. While the days are longer and the weather warmer, the heat cannot be beaten. It's a land of culture with a rich past full of mystery and spectacle. Come for the food, stay for the peoples!

And through it all, you and I as Pokemon enthusiasts, trainers, researchers, farmers, ranchers, breeders, and even rangers can learn to coexist with the Pokemon all around us. Even those of you who live miles and leagues away. So why don't you come on down to the Camero Region? Come home to the range with endless horizons and endless possibilities! You won't be disappointed."

As the anthem of the nation played while the flag waved behind a screen of contact information and credits rolled beside it, countless hapless onlookers flipped the channel, uninterested in "Smalltown, USA" or what it's foreign neighbors to the south had to offer. But a good few hundred or so found in that very moment a new opportunity for themselves and their families. This was at least forty seven years ago, the first time anyone had heard of Camero outside of the surrounding regions on such a mass scale since it's popularity died out decades before. Though even in the modern day, many proud people still call the dual region home and are proud for the lives they and their family before them had built...


End file.
